


A hospedaria de Figueira

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Comedy, Geraskier, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Na hospedaria da Vila Figueira, o bruxo Geralt e o bardo Jaskier se encontram.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	A hospedaria de Figueira

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nos personagens retratados na série da Netflix.  
> É um conto de comédia, espero que se divirtam.

As bochechas rosadas saltavam as vistas, assim como os olho acinzentados eram grandes. O bardo soluçou e balançou a mão na frente do rosto, rindo em seguida após comentar sobre o cheiro do álcool. A gargalhada soou por toda a taverna, fazendo com que as cabeças de homens curiosos virassem na direção dos dois viajantes.

Geralt soltou um murmúrio irritado, olhando para o homem sentado em sua frente. Era patético como ele tentava equilibrar as duas mãos em cima da mesa para conseguir colocar uma das pernas para fora do banco e assim ir buscar mais bebida.

O bruxo manteve-se calado, enquanto o bardo esforçava-se para concluir sua missão. Assim que a perna foi erguida, Jaskier abriu um sorriso vitorioso, mas o corpo débil foi caindo para trás, até que ele se espatifou no chão, gemendo de dor como um cachorro abandonado fazia ao ser açoitado.

— Me dá uma mãozinha, Geralt. — Falou, com uma voz amolecida, quase de dar pena.

Quase.

A taberneira aproximou-se com uma jarra de vinho para encher os copos, ela segurava a saia com a outra mão, passando por cima do corpo do bardo, enchendo os copos na mesa. Olhou para o bruxo e depois para o bardo no chão.

— Vai querer um quarto? — Ela perguntou séria.

— Hmm...

Geralt largou o corpo de Jaskier em cima da cama. O baque fez o bardo sobressaltar e se sentar imediatamente, despertando em seguida. Ele olhou para os lados e perguntou onde estava, mas não houve nem tempo de falar que estavam no quarto, o bardo já havia deitado novamente na cama.

Aquele era um quarto de hospedaria como outro qualquer, sem muitos luxos, embora houvesse uma banheira de madeira, mesmo que a água estivesse gelada. Apesar de estarem na primavera, os ventos gelados imperavam nas noites de Figueira, um vilarejo marcado pelo caminho dos mercadores, onde por acaso Geralt encontrou-se com Jaskier. Já fazia três anos desde o primeiro encontro dos dois, e para celebrar a data, o bardo convidou-o para beber. Contudo, o bruxo foi quem pagou a taberneira e provavelmente ele iria pagar pela hospedagem, já que o bardo não possuía dinheiro em seus bolsos. Geralt verificou pessoalmente cada parte de suas roupas, antes de pagar as moedas que devia para a mulher na taverna.

Assim que tirou as roupas, o bruxo entrou na banheira e relaxou como podia os músculos do corpo. Havia acabado de terminar uma missão, onde precisou ser habilidoso para destruir alguns monstros que vinham aterrorizando aquelas estradas. As dores no corpo pareciam aumentar, assim como o incomodo que sentia na lombar sempre que se sentava.

— Onde eu estou?

Geralt virou-se na banheira, vendo o bardo sentado na cama novamente. Diferente de alguns minutos atrás, ele não voltou a dormir, para o azar do bruxo. Assim que Jaskier se levantou da cama, ele foi novamente ao chão.

— Por que está levantando? — O bruxo perguntou sem paciência.

— É nossa noite, Geralt, que espécie de amigo eu seria se dormisse bêbado nos lençóis doces de sua morada?

— Já é o pior. — O bruxou voltou a relaxar na banheira, fechando os olhos e apoiando as costas na banheira. Embora fosse pequena, era melhor do que não tomar banho.

Jaskier não desistiu e foi se arrastando até a banheira, onde Geralt fingia descansar.

— Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nos últimos anos, por onde vou as pessoas jogam moedas para que eu cante suas aventuras.

— Não me diga. — Geralt abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os acinzentados olhos de Jaskier, que estava apoiando com as mãos na banheira, ajoelhado no chão. — Eu não encontrei nenhuma moeda nos seus bolsos.

— Isso porque eu fui assaltado enquanto vinha para essa jeitosa cidade. — O bardo balançou a cabeça e depois suspirou. — Foi quando nos encontramos, e depois fomos beber, e agora estamos aqui. O bruxo e o bardo, para uma nova aventura que irá desaguar em mistérios? Amores? Encantos? O que tem para mim, hã? — Jaskier aproximou a cabeça o suficiente para Geralt sentir o bafo de bebida de sua boca.

— Estava tudo quieto antes de eu te encontrar novamente. — Ele lamentou mais para si mesmo do que para o bardo.

— Quando eu estou presente, o silêncio não tem valor diante das minhas palavras.

— O que você quer mesmo para calar a boca?

— Eu quero aproveitar esse momento de encontro inesperado para reacender a chama da nossa tenra amizade.

Geralt piscou lentamente e olhou para o bardo.

— Quer minha proteção?

Jaskier olhou-o com uma expressão ofendida, levantou-se e começou a tagarelar sobre sua vida e como estava sendo difícil conviver com a fama. Geralt fechou os olhos novamente, ele não prestou atenção em todas as palavras do bardo, mas ouviu o final, quando ele disse com outras palavras de que precisava de sua proteção.

— Amanhã... — Geralt disse por fim, levantando-se da banheira. Jaskier estava parado em sua frente, ele o olhou de cima a baixo, mais embaixo do que em cima. Esticou a mão para pegar uma toalha e entregou para o bruxo.

Geralt saiu da banheira e, enquanto ele se enxugava, Jaskier comentava sobre as videiras da região que eram conhecidas como as melhores, citando alguns tipos diferentes de uvas e a produção dos vinhos. A voz de Jaskier preenchia cada cantinho daquele quarto, e Geralt não sabia como ele conseguia falar tantos assuntos diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

Ao se deitar na cama, o bruxo ouviu um pigarrear ao seu lado. As mãos de Jaskier jaziam sem sua cintura, enquanto ele olhava para o espaço ocupado por Geralt na cama.

— É claro que, como um homem da alta classe de bruxos, você vai permitir que seu amigo descanse em segurança nessa humilde cama.

— Não. — Geralt virou-se, dando as costas para Jaskier.

— Oh! Não me diga não com tanta convicção. — O bardo inclinou o corpo mais para frente, pensando em falar algumas verdades para o homem grande deitado na cama, e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi cair em cima dele quando as pernas bambearam.

Geralt empurrou-o para o outro lado, não era uma cama grande, mas havia uma parte vazia, pequena, mas era o que havia para ele. Mas o bruxo arrependeu-se muito rápido de ter permitido que o outro utilizasse aquele canto para dormir. Qualquer movimento que ele fazia, Jaskier resmungava alguma coisa, recordando-se de qualquer aventura que tivera onde havia veludo e lençóis perfumados.

Geralt de Rivia não poderia ficar mais um minuto naquele lugar, ou a cabeça do bardo seria servida em uma bandeja no almoço da taverna. Assim que tentou se levantar, ele sentiu uma dor aguda em sua lombar, fazendo-o queixar-se com um lamurio seco vindo da sua garganta.

Preocupado, Jaskier virou o rosto e perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas não recebeu uma resposta detalhada. Apenas um murmurar que mais parecia o crocitar de uma coruja velha. A comparação não agradou nem um pouco o bruxo que havia largado o corpo na cama, com dificuldades de mover seu grande corpo.

— Eu já vi isso acontecer antes, o Rei de Diaval possuía dores terríveis e precisou de um tratamento muito rebuscado para melhorar. — Jaskier estava sentado na cama, ao lado de Geralt. Ele levou a mão ao queixo, tentando se lembrar de mais informações. — Pelo que soube, da rainha, ela precisava ajudá-lo, sentando-se em cima de suas pernas viradas, enquanto ele girava o corpo para o outro lado. Vamos tentar.

— Não. — O bruxo respondeu com seu tom grave na voz.

— Ora, não seja mal-humorado, eu estou tentando te ajudar. — O bardo falou novamente com aquele tom de quem estava se sentindo ofendido pela recusa. — Dobre os joelhos na cama e vire eles para o lado, enquanto suas costas continuam deitadas na cama.

Geralt olhava para o teto e confabulava com sua mente se havia alguma forma de sair daquela situação sem matar o bardo.

Jaskier o encarava, esperando pelo movimento orientado.

O bruxo fechou os olhos, indignado com aquilo, mas sobrou os joelhos e virou as duas pernas para o lado, enquanto suas costas continuavam coladas na cama.

— Muito bem, agora eu vou me sentar aqui em cima. — Jaskier subiu sobre a coxa de Geralt e ficou ali. — Agora tenta virar suas costas na direção contrária. Só vira, não precisa me olhar feio, que horror, estou aqui tentando ajudar.

Os olhos do bruxo se fecharam e ele fez o que foi ordenado. O corpo todo estalou quando fez o movimento, a dor na musculatura não havia desaparecido por completo, mas uma nova sensação fez bem para Geralt.

— Eu disse que ajudaria. — Jaskier movimentou a cabeça, orgulhoso, ainda não havia saído de cima das coxas do bruxo, somente quando percebeu ao ser encarado de forma crítica.

Geralt conseguiu se levantar, mas para a sua falta de sorte, a dor se fez presente em outra parte do corpo. Os músculos se contraíam rapidamente, fazendo a dor na panturrilha subir até a coxa. A fisgada na musculatura fez o bruxo voltar para a cama.

— Eu tenho outra ideia.

— Chega de ideias. — Ordenou o bruxo, que alegou só precisar de algumas horas de sono para se sentir melhor e partir daquela cidade para algum lugar bem longe.

A manhã chegou barulhenta, a cidade acordava cedo, ou melhor... os habitantes daquele lugar estavam de pé antes mesmo do sol nascer para iniciar as atividades do mercado a céu aberto. Os viajantes não paravam de passar, por isso estavam sempre indo e vindo fazendo da vila um ponto de encontro

Geralt tentou levar a mão ao rosto e esfregar como de costume, mas seu braço esquerdo estava ocupado. Havia algo em cima do braço do bruxo, impedindo dele de mover. Ao abrir os olhos, orientando-se de onde estava e o que havia acontecido na noite passada, Geralt viu Jaskier deitado ao seu lado com a cabeça sobre o braço, como se fosse um travesseiro.

O bruxo bufou, o mais próximo de um suspiro que ele já deu em sua vida. Seu desejo era de puxar o braço e empurrar o bardo para o outro lado do quarto, mas não o fez. Olhou para o rosto pacífico de Jaskier, aquela expressão tenra sequer parecia ser da mesma pessoa que o incomodou ao longo de algumas jornadas, ou que o irritou a ponto de socá-lo no estômago. Talvez fosse pelo anseio de novidade em sua vida, mas Geralt não entendia por que um homem como Jaskier o perseguia por onde ele estivesse. Para compor aquelas melodias mentirosas não precisava estar necessariamente ao seu lado nas jornadas.

Talvez o bardo estivesse sendo verdadeiro apenas em uma das coisas que ele dizia, em que os dois eram amigos.

Foi meros segundos que Geralt teve para recompor-se novamente e puxar de volta seu braço, fazendo Jaskier acordar num sobressalto.

— Não fui eu, majestade! — Disse o bardo, cambaleante na cama. — Já amanheceu?

Geralt não respondeu, levantando-se em seguida. Seu corpo já estava melhor do que da noite passada, era mesmo somente falta de descanso e, embora a cama fosse desconfortável, resolveu o problema. Deixou a conta para Jaskier pagar, e como o bardo não tinha nenhuma moeda no bolso, foi obrigado a permanecer na hospedaria por mais alguns dias para cobrir a dívida. Geralt, que achou que já não havia mais nada para ele naquela vila, recebeu mais um serviço. Ao final do dia, ele retornou para a taverna e encontrou o lugar diferente do que estava antes. As pessoas riam e comiam, bebendo e cantando com o bardo em cima da mesa tocando seu instrumento. A canção só fez sentido para Geralt, quando ele se sentou na mesa mais afastada e começou a prestar atenção nas palavras de Jaskier, que dizia algo como as dores do bruxo dissipavam com o feitiço mais poderoso que já existia, o do amor.

Geralt pegou o caneco com vinho e levou a boca, precisaria de um grande número de jarras para se manter firme a noite inteira.


End file.
